This study is designed to investigate the hypothesis that women with NIDDM have higher androgens when compared to nondiabetic women, to an enhanced risk for CAD This study will determine whether women at risk for the development of NIDDM (1st degree relative of individuals w/NIDDM, &/or with a history of gestational DM) have an increase in circulating androgens & will identify associations between measures of insulin sensitivity (SI) and cardiovascular risk.